To Be Tamed
by Elbearo
Summary: "Guilt swirled in his stomach, but he couldn't stop seeing that red slitted gaze every time he closed his eyes. He didn't know how he had gotten himself into this situation. He never thought he would be having an affair, especially not with the demon fox inhabiting his boyfriend's body." Demon!Naruto, KyuuSasu, NaruSasuNaru. PTSD, BDSM, Master/Slave, Dark!fic.


**NOTE, PLEASE READ:** Alright so this story is quite dark. It's not really a NaruSasu fic, it's more of a KyuuSasu fic. If you are expecting a loved up NaruSasu fic, run now lol. It contains a lot of mentions of PTSD. I'm basing the PTSD Sasuke experiences on my own experiences, so it may not be what some people would interpret to be symptoms of the condition, but it is my knowledge of it.

The story contains explicit guy on guy content, and deals with BDSM and Master/Slave elements. It's kind of like PWP, except there is a potential of plot in there. It also deals with a lot of thought about cheating etc.

Sasuke's nickname is 'kit' in this. I know usually that would be what Kyuubi would call Naruto in fics, but I really like the idea of it being Sasu's pet name.

Hope you enjoy the story and it isn't too fucked up and dark for you readers out there, lol. Not sure if this will be a oneshot or if it will expand.

-Elbearo.

* * *

Sasuke chopped the vegetables with quick precision, getting the ingredients ready to make food for himself and Naruto. His loud mouth boyfriend had been on a mission for the past three weeks, only getting back late last night and spending most of this morning filling out reports. This meant Sasuke was on dinner duty tonight, and he honestly didn't mind the distraction.

He stilled the knife in his hand, momentarily thinking of… No. He couldn't let his mind drift back there again today. He couldn't start thinking of _him_ again.

He had been trying so hard to ignore that part of himself. Naruto would be home soon, and he… he shouldn't be longing for someone else. He should be longing for his boyfriend's bright blue eyes and sunny smile. He had been gone for three weeks after all.

' _Three weeks doesn't compare to three months…'_ his mind whispered. He felt that gnawing in his stomach again. It was beginning to ruin his appetite.

It's not that he didn't love Naruto. They'd been inseparable since he came back three years ago. Once Sasuke was home, he had wanted- No, he had _needed_ to settle. His mind was erratic, and all of the destruction he had witnessed, caused and been subjected to had taken a toll on his mind. He was too young to be feeling the way he had been feeling. He had felt like he was going fucking crazy.

He found out sometime later, that the crazy feeling wasn't going to go away just because he was home. If anything, it's like parts of his mind were left in the past. Sometimes he couldn't pull himself out of it, couldn't stop himself seeing horrible images of the things he'd done, or of the things that had been done to him.

Naruto had hassled him to see a doctor after 'the incident.' He had walked in to see Sasuke crumpled on the kitchen floor, rocking back and forth with his head in his hands and tears in his eyes. Sasuke flinched at the memory; it still left him feeling raw. Fuck, he was meant to be the strong one, not having psychotic breakdowns from a few bad memories. It had taken Naruto almost an hour to pull him out of that episode fully.

The doctor had told him he was suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. He had heard that many ninja ended up having the disorder, but he had always thought they were people who were at the very least three times his age.

He had started weekly therapy after that, and had been told he couldn't go on missions until he had a healthy psyche. It was difficult. He had always found it hard to open up about how he felt, and he didn't particularly want to open up to a random psychiatrist either. He also found it hard not being able to go on missions. He continued training, but he was frustrated. After a few months he was making hardly any progress, and most days he actually felt he was going backwards. Although he was in a relationship with Naruto, it actually made it harder rather than easier.

Naruto was great. He was caring, affectionate and funny. He could put a smile on anyone's face, and he knew Sasuke better than anyone. The thing was, even though he knew Sasuke better, it didn't mean it was by much. Sasuke still kept mostly to himself, because he kind of felt like he had to. It already came naturally to him anyway, but his relationship with Naruto forced him into the role of, well, caretaker.

Naruto liked to be minded. Sasuke slotted into his place in the relationship well. He was known for being a little bit distant, yet strong. He was the decision maker. He had always been the one taking the lead in their relationship, even when they were just kids. The problem was, after everything Sasuke had been through while he had been gone, he felt the need to be looked after. Even though Naruto had found him and helped him that one time on the floor, he automatically returned to their usual relationship after that. Plus Sasuke hardly ever talked about therapy other than the occasional lie of, 'Yes, it's going well,' to Naruto.

In truth, Sasuke was ashamed. He felt weak having a mental disorder. Even though his therapist and Naruto had told him that he shouldn't feel that way, he couldn't help it. It went against everything he stood for as an Uchiha. He didn't think his father would be very proud of it if he were still here now.

Sasuke shook his head, trying to clear his head of the thoughts. He knew thinking badly of himself just made it worse. He had been getting so much better a few months ago, and now he felt like he was slipping backwards again. He knew why, but there was nothing he could do about it.

 _He missed him._

He felt even more shame at the fact that it wasn't Naruto he missed. It was so fucked up. So fucking, fucked up.

He missed the demon inhabiting his boyfriend's body. He missed Kyuubi.

He knew it was wrong, but he was felt a borderline obsession for the fox demon. He craved him, especially because of the special bond they shared, which made it even worse.

Kyuubi had mated with him, and he had allowed it. More than once, hell, more than a few times.

This is where things got complicated. It was definitely more than a little weird, but he'd been seeing Kyuubi behind his boyfriend's back, while Kyuubi inhabited his body. Yeah, a whole bunch of 'fucked up' right there.

 _It had started one night a few months ago. His PTSD had been awful all week, and he had been purposely hiding from Naruto when he felt an episode coming on. He felt like he was losing control of himself, like he was falling apart around the edges. Naruto hadn't had any missions for two weeks, so he was around a lot more than usual. That shouldn't have been a bad thing, but Sasuke liked a lot of alone time. Sometimes he needed to calm himself down or keep check of his PTSD, and he couldn't do it properly while also trying to maintain his persona of constant complete composure. But Naruto was taking advantage of the fact that they had this opportunity to spend more time together, and Sasuke knew if he told him to back off that he'd be hurt and take it personally._

 _Not only that, but Naruto wanted to spend the time rather intimately too. This also usually wasn't a bad thing, as Sasuke loved fucking his blonde for hours on end. Once again, he just wasn't in the right state of mind. He was finding it hard being touched so much. He was feeling smothered, and his mind was frazzled. He was doing his usual role of satisfying all of Naruto's needs. Trying to give him enough intimacy, enough affection, trying to take care of him even though he was struggling to take care of himself._

 _They had gone to bed early that night. Sasuke had felt like he was so fucking tired. He was mentally drained, and Naruto had kept pestering him about what was wrong. 'Sorry honey, I'm just on the verge of having another PTSD episode so I'm in a little bit of a sour mood,' didn't sound like the exact answer he thought Naruto would have wanted to hear. So saying he was tired would have to suffice. After all, he wasn't exactly lying._

 _One of the worst things about his PTSD was his inability to control it while he slept. He would often wake up from nightmares, or wake in the morning suffering from another episode. He had been keeping the nightmares mostly at bay while in bed with Naruto, but that night they were hitting him like a storm. He woke up screaming, his arms flailing, his whole body drenched in sweat. He had never woken up like that before, but it must have been the pressure of the last two weeks causing an explosive reaction._

 _He felt a strong arm encircle his waist from behind, while another hand moved through the back of his hair. "Shhh, kit, I've got you, shhh."_

 _The hand continued to run through his hair as the voice whispered comforting words in his ear. Sasuke soon felt himself calm down. He noticed a strange red glow flowing around the room, but it was soothing him rather than alarming him as it ran over and around his skin._

 _"Naruto?" Sasuke asked uncertainly. He suddenly realised how strange it was for Naruto to be comforting him the way he was. Now that he thought about it, Naruto had called him kit. When had he ever used that nickname before?_

 _Never._

 _"Kyuubi?" Sasuke asked, it finally having dawned on him how different the voice and presence was to Naruto's. He turned his head to see his boyfriend's face, but the red eyes he gazed into told him that he was right about it not being Naruto._

 _He tensed, the panic he felt during his episode flitting through his body again. He was confused, and he had just had one of his worst experiences of PTSD in his life._

 _Kyuubi sat up, removing his arms from around Sasuke, "Be calm, Kit. I am not here to harm you."_

 _Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He was aware that he was in a dangerous position. Kyuubi shouldn't be able to take over Naruto's body like that. He should be sealed away._

 _"Why are you here? Why do you keep calling me 'kit'?" Sasuke asked questioningly. His mind was going through all the possibilities of how he could get himself out of this situation as safely as possible without harming Naruto. For now, he would bide his time and remain as calm as he could. Kyuubi didn't exactly seem too threatening after basically giving him a cuddle, but he was confused and couldn't judge properly._

 _"I am here because from the looks of it, the boy wasn't doing a very good job at caring for you." Kyuubi answered, ignoring Sasuke's second question._

 _Sasuke glanced away, embarrassment and shame filling him. He was humiliated enough knowing there was something wrong with him, but to have it shoved in his face that he needed caring for made it worse._

 _He heard the fox demon sigh and his eyes flitted back toward him, "I can feel your distress when you're around the boy. He seems too oblivious to see what is going on with you, and even if he wasn't, he wouldn't know what to do about it."_

 _The red flow was still around the room, and Sasuke realised it was the fox demons chakra causing it. It was strange hearing the slightly deeper voice coming from Naruto's mouth. Sasuke looked him up and down, noting how the chakra emanating from the demon made Naruto look so much… fiercer. None of Naruto's goofy personality was there, just Kyuubi's intense yet calm gaze._

 _"What does it matter if you can feel it?" Sasuke asked defensively. He certainly didn't trust Kyuubi._

 _"It matters because the boy has had a connection with you from when you were young, therefore I have also felt this connection. I can interpret your emotions after the boy being in your presence for so long and so intimately. Although this is Naruto's body, I reside here too, and I have also become quite attached to you, Sasuke."_

 _Sasuke mulled over the words in his head. So, Kyuubi was basically saying he… cared for him?_

 _"So you're here because you felt I was distressed and you thought you could help?" Sasuke asked, still uncertain. His body was still shaky after waking up the way he did, and even though he had cut through most of the fog in his mind, he wasn't sure how he would do in a fight against the fox demon if it came down to it right now._

 _The corner of Naruto's mouth twitched up into a smile as Kyuubi let out a deep laugh, "No, I am here because I knew I could help you. Like I said, the boy doesn't seem to know how to care for you in this state. He cannot feel your emotions the way I can feel them, he can only work based off of what you tell him or any gut instincts he has. Even though he can judge whether you are happy or upset most of the time, he cannot sense when you are panicked or fatigued from the mental torment you are enduring." Kyuubi replied, his gaze piercing. He had an air of confidence about him that Naruto never had._

 _Sasuke looked away, feeling like the gaze was eating it's way into his soul. He did believe what Kyuubi was saying, but he also knew that it wasn't right for him to be here. It was very dangerous, in fact. But he didn't feel any menacing aura from the fox demon. The sunset coloured chakra enveloping him was still helping him feel relaxed. He didn't feel threatened._

 _"I don't know what you want from me, or how you can help me." Sasuke replied, still unsure. This whole situation was mind-boggling._

 _"I don't want anything from you, kit. I just want to help take care of you." Kyuubi replied, gaze unfaltering. "It is hard for me to come here, but if you are ever in need again, call for me. I will come. Goodnight, Kit."_

 _"Goodnight?" Sasuke asked, a little confused. Kyuubi just gave him a half smile before lying down and closing his eyes. The red glow slowly receded, and Sasuke could sense that Kyuubi was no longer possessing Naruto's body._

 _Questions upon questions had run through Sasuke's mind. Should he wake Naruto now and tell him what had happened? Should he tell Kakashi, or even Tsunade? He knew it wasn't a good sign that Kyuubi could take over Naruto's body like that, but he had said it was hard for him to do that, hadn't he? Maybe it wasn't as bad as it seemed. He looked over to Naruto's calm sleeping form. He was so tired after all of that. He decided he would deal with it in the morning, when they awoke._

 _When he had closed his eyes that night, he dreamt of a hand in his hair as he lay in a bed of sunset coloured chakra. He had no more nightmares._

Sasuke placed the vegetables in the pot of noodle soup he had on the stove. Ramen was Naruto's favorite, and Sasuke was adamant about making him a healthier version of it. Naruto usually ate it out of a greasy fast food place or bought it as a ready-made meal you would microwave. Both of those options were not even valid in Sasuke's mind.

He had never told Naruto about what had happened that night. He had never told anyone. He didn't know what it was, but when he opened his mouth to say it, his heart quickened and he had to close it again. He had woken up that day feeling… safe. His mind had been much clearer than it had been in weeks, and his body felt more relaxed. He was curious about how Kyuubi had done this to him, how he had made him feel so much better. 'I'll tell them in a few weeks, I'll see what happens until then…' he had said to himself. He wasn't exactly completely sure why, but he wanted the opportunity to interact with Kyuubi again to remain available.

 _It was three weeks after that when he tested calling Kyuubi. He wanted to talk to him. He found he couldn't talk to the psychiatrist, or to Naruto, or to anyone else. The demon fox wanted to help, so he thought maybe he should try it with him. After all, he wasn't exactly going to go and tell anyone Sasuke's secrets, being stuck in someone else's body and all that._

 _Naruto was fast asleep in bed beside him, an arm draped over Sasuke's chest. Sasuke's nerves were a little bit shot. He didn't exactly know how to call, but he thought maybe he should just do it in his mind. He closed his eyes._

 _'Kyuubi.' He thought, using a commanding tone. He waited a few minutes before opening his eyes, turning to see a still sleeping Naruto beside him, his body moving gently with every breath._

 _He sighed, feeling frustrated. It hadn't worked. How was he even meant to know if Kyuubi could hear him?_

 _He closed his eyes, letting out a small growl. 'Fucking Kyuubi' he thought, annoyed._

 _His eyes were closed, but he suddenly felt the atmosphere in the room change as Naruto's arm curled tightly around him._

 _"No need to be so demanding, kit." A deep husky voice spoke. Sasuke opened his eyes and looked to see fierce red gazing right back at him._

After that, he started telling Kyuubi about his dreams. The damned fox said he could help, and he had, so Sasuke wanted more of it. He called him again, and again, until he had seen him a good number of times. Kyuubi would mostly just listen, which was strange for Sasuke as usually he was the silent one. The waves of chakra would envelop him, soothing him, while Kyuubi's hand would run through his hair and massage his neck. He noticed that he would always end up falling asleep in the red aura, with Kyuubi's strong grip around him. He hadn't expected it to be so… intimate. But Kyuubi was within Naruto, and he supposed it was second nature to accept affection coming from his boyfriend's body. He would wake up to Naruto, back to his normal self again, and he would feel a strange surge of guilt shoot through him. He couldn't tell if what he was doing was wrong or not. It was Naruto's body he would be cuddled against, after all. But deep inside he knew there was something very wrong with it.

 _'It's not like you're having sex with Kyuubi. Calm down, it's just cuddling your boyfriend,'_ he had thought to himself. And it that moment it had actually made logical sense. It had made him feel better.

Now was a different story.

 _A few weeks after that, he and Kyuubi had been lying in bed. He didn't actually have much to talk to him about, as he'd been feeling much better since they'd started talking at night. Even his psychiatrist was impressed at his moods improvement. Kyuubi was looking at him particularly intensely, while running his hand through his hair like usual._

 _"What?" Sasuke had asked, feeling uneasy under the scrutiny._

 _"I could understand why the boy chose you before. Y_ _our strength, fighting ability and intelligence were all very suitable traits for a mate," Kyuubi replied, eyes still locked to his face._

 _Sasuke snorted, "That doesn't explain why you're staring at me like that._

 _"Aside from your other traits, you are also extremely beautiful. Even I have not seen many men possess this type of beauty, and I have been around for a long time." Kyuubi replied._

 _Sasuke didn't respond, a little stunned. He knew he was a handsome guy, and he had always had fan girls following him around like crazy, but hearing it come from Kyuubi's rough voice sent a shiver through him. It occurred to him that he was becoming quite attached to the presence of the demon._

 _Kyuubi's finger caressed Sasuke's cheek as they gazed at each other, and Sasuke could feel the pointed claw tips of his fingernails run across his skin._

 _"The boy wastes you," Kyuubi murmured, his finger running over Sasuke's lip._

 _"How does he waste me?" Sasuke asked, a little surprised at how low his voice had gotten._

 _That half smile cracked again, "He doesn't take you nearly enough. You are here, you are accessible to him, yet he wastes you."_

 _"Take me? What do you mean by that?" Sasuke asked, although he knew the answer. He was already half hard. He shouldn't have even been following that line of questioning, and he knew it, but he didn't stop._

 _A low chuckle sounded from Kyuubi's chest, as he suddenly gripped Sasuke by the throat, turning them so that he loomed over him. Kyuubi pressed their bodies together, sliding against Sasuke's groin._

 _"You do know I can smell the lust that's coming off you in waves, kit?" Kyuubi growled out, crushing their lips together._

 _Sasuke could only gasp as Kyuubi invaded his senses. The chakra around them turned from soft and soothing to fiery and passionate. He could feel it wrapping around his skin, enhancing everything he felt. Kyuubi's strong hand was pinning him to the bed by his throat, and even though it was Naruto's lips on his, they kissed him with a domination his blonde boyfriend had never had._

 _Something in Sasuke's head urged him that this was wrong, that he should stop, but all rationality flew out the window when Kyuubi used his other hand to smooth over his nipple, pinching it and twisting while he continued to move against him._

 _Their lips parted, and Sasuke was breathing heavily as he looked into the eyes on fire above him. Kyuubi growled, running his clawed tips down Sasuke's chest._

 _"Heh… this is how you want to be taken care of, isn't it, kit?"_

 _Sasuke didn't respond, feeling slightly choked from the hand around his throat. He didn't know why, but it was adding to his pleasure._

 _"Mmmm, such a good little kit. Let me help you lose some of that precious control. Let me inside you-_

Sasuke snapped out of the memory as he heard the door opening and shutting in the hallway. He looked into the pot beneath him, realising he may have overcooked the noodles while he wasn't focusing.

"Sas!" Naruto said as he turned the corner, a massive smile covering his face, "Finally! Fuck, I missed you!"

Naruto strode towards him, flinging his arms around him and pulling him close. Then suddenly, his body stilled. Sasuke tensed, wondering why, but then Naruto was pulling back, looking at him intently, "You're hard."

He was. From thinking about his first time with-

"Looks like you were thinking about me before I got here, huh?" Naruto asked, a cheeky grin spreading on his face.

 _No._ "Yes," Sasuke responded, face masked into perfect composure.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's shoulders, leaning in, "Maybe you should come to the bedroom and show me how much you've missed me then," he said so low it was nearly a whisper.

Sasuke could feel Naruto's growing arousal against his leg, and his head whipped to the side where the pot was still bubbling, "The noodles, they're overcooking,"

Naruto pulled back, a pout on his face, "You're gonna pick noodles over me?! Well hello to you too, bastard!"

"Tch, you can wait, the noodles can't," Sasuke replied with a smirk, turning off the stove. It was good to see Naruto again, even with all these confusing thoughts running around in his head.

"Yeah, well after you see what I brought back for us, you'll change your mind about that," Naruto replied mischievously.

"You brought something back for us?" Sasuke asked. His interest was caught.

"All in good time!" Naruto replied, pecking him on the lips, "Now give me my ramen!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, grabbing the ladle and two bowls.

A few hours later and they were sat on the sofa, Naruto's head in Sasuke's lap, the two bowls on the table in front of them long empty. Naruto had his eyes closed, not sleeping, but resting. Sasuke threaded his hand through the sunshine blonde hair beneath him, the same way Kyuubi would usually do with him.

 _Kyuubi._

He took in a deep breath, releasing it slowly. It was futile to think about him, but even after three months the fox demon would still constantly pop into his mind. It was the weirdest feeling, having his boyfriend here in his lap, wishing for his eyes to change and for that strange addictive aura to fill the room… it wasn't right.

He had thought about it a lot. Was what he done technically cheating? It was still Naruto… but he also knew it definitely wasn't. When he was younger, he thought he was the kind of guy who would never cheat. He would rather leave a relationship if he didn't want it, and then move on to someone different. This wasn't exactly the ideal situation though. The person (could he even call Kyuubi a person?) he wanted was trapped within his now boyfriend. And it wasn't like he didn't love Naruto, but it was a different type of love. It wasn't as fierce or passionate as what he felt when he was with Kyuubi. It was calm and… just different.

He wished he could still call for him, but he had long since given up. He knew after they left the hospital three months ago that there would be no point.

 _Naruto had gone for a check up with Tsunade after a mission. Usually he wouldn't, due to his exceptionally fast healing, but Tsunade had demanded to see the 'brat,' stating that it had been too long since she had checked on him._

 _Sasuke waited at home, knowing that Naruto would be home shortly. His PTSD was nearly non-existent at this point, and he was craving contact with his boyfriend tonight. Well, he was craving Kyuubi, really._

 _He had started visiting three or four nights a week. Sometimes Sasuke would call out to him, and other times he would just wake up to the feeling of a cock pressing into him while heavy red chakra pinned him to the bed. Kyuubi would scratch him, pull his hair, spank him and always finish by biting him as he came, right where his curse mark was. Sasuke would feel the hot chakra rush through the wound, spreading out his entire body and marking him as Kyuubi's mate. When he'd awake in the morning, all the bruises and reminders of the night before would be gone. When they mated, it was like Kyuubi's healing abilities would spread into him too. They would be one, even if it were just for a little while._

 _Sasuke had known that it had gone entirely too far. He had just wanted someone to talk to in the beginning, and now he was craving the fox demons presence. He was addicted to the swirling chakra, to the dominative aura, to being taken and fucked until all he could think of was solely Kyuubi._

 _But it was entirely too dangerous. Even mating with Kyuubi the first time should've never happened. It should have been completely off the table. But once it happened, Sasuke's body started to yearn for it. He needed the control taken away from him. He needed to be able to not have to think, even for a few hours in the night._

 _Still, he was excited that day. He had checked the clock, noting that it was a little bit late for Naruto to still be at the hospital. Then he shook his head, thinking maybe he was just being too eager._

 _An hour passed, and then two. Sasuke was worried. He had grabbed his jacket, heading out the door. His gut churned, something was wrong._

 _On his way over he stopped suddenly, clutching his chest as pain spread through it. It was like a burning heat, and for a second it overwhelmed him. He leaned over, coughing and trying to catch his breath. The feeling was getting hotter, and it was getting more painful. He dropped to his knees, panting heavily. What was happening to him?_

 _Just as quickly as it had come, the pain receded. Sasuke should've felt relieved, but he didn't. Instead, he felt like something was missing._

 _He got up quickly, still a little shaken. He was at the hospital less than five minutes after that, asking where Naruto was._

 _"Room 205 with Tsunade, but we aren't allowing visitors yet-" the nurse couldn't even finish her sentence as Sasuke pushed past her. There was something wrong, and it wasn't just with Naruto. It was with him._

 _He pushed the door open, glancing around quickly. Naruto was sat at the edge of a bed, looking worn. Kakashi was standing by the window, and Tsunade was in front of Naruto. It looked like Sasuke had just interrupted a stern talking to._

 _"What's going on here?" Sasuke asked, his tone clipped. He could sense the seriousness in the room._

 _"Teme! What are you doing here? I'm fine!" Naruto responded, his hand rubbing the back of his head as he smiled._

 _Sasuke stalked towards him, inspecting him. Naruto's eyes were bloodshot and his skin had a pale tint._

 _"You're definitely not fine, idiot. What happened?" Sasuke asked, his eyes narrowing. He was worried. For his real boyfriend, and for his demon mate._

 _Tsunade was the one to answer him; "We ran some of the usual tests, just as a check-up. I noticed that Naruto's chakra has been spiking strangely, looking as if had been going from nothing to huge amounts. We strongly suspected it was the nine-tails demon trying to break its seal."_

 _For the first time in his life, Sasuke was unsure if he kept his composure. He felt like all the blood has suddenly left his body._

 _"Sas? Sasuke, it's okay, I'm okay," Naruto said from beside him, tugging on his hand._

 _Sasuke blinked, turning to look at his tired boyfriend._

 _Tsunade continued, "Don't worry Uchiha, your lover boy will be fine. Kakashi performed a strengthening jutsu on the current seal. It doesn't look like that demon will be going anywhere."_

 _Sasuke's eyes flickered to Kakashi, who was gazing at him intently. The look pulled him out of his stupor a little, and he turned back to Tsunade, "Will he be okay?"_

 _"The jutsu was painful, but the brat should be fine after a few days rest. From the tests we took, it looks like the chakra was surging in the night, while you two would have been asleep. Did you ever wake up to see anything strange going on with Naruto?" she asked curiously._

 _"No, I never noticed anything," He responded, gripping Naruto's hand tighter._

 _Naruto could definitely sense the tension coming off of him, "Hey, Sas, there's nothing to worry about. That fucker can't go anywhere after that strengthening jutsu. He's sealed in tight,"_

 _Sasuke looked down at Naruto's grinning face, before kissing his forehead._

 _They had gone home that night, and Naruto had fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Sasuke paced around the house, feeling panic fill him. The strengthening jutsu, it must have been what had caused the pain he had felt earlier. Was the bond he had with Kyuubi cut? Would be able to reach Kyuubi anymore? His breath was coming in short gasps, he felt like he was sinking into a PTSD attack._

 _He went and lay next to Naruto, screaming in his mind._

 _'Kyuubi, please.'_

 _He heard nothing back all night._

 __"Fuck, I almost forgot!" Naruto shouted abruptly, jumping off the couch.

"Forgot? Forgot what?" Sasuke asked, having been jolted out of his memory.

"I told Kiba and the guys I'd go out for a drink with them when I was back! Teme, you should come!" Naruto smiled enthusiastically.

"Actually, I think I'll call it a night," Sasuke replied. He really wasn't in the mood today.

"Boo. You're no fun, Sasuke." Naruto said, sticking out his tongue, "I'm just gonna have to go out and have fun without you!"

Sasuke merely rolled his eyes.

Within three minutes his blonde was throwing a different shirt over his head as he headed out the door, "I'll be back in a few hours. Oh, and by the way, I've left something for you in the bedroom."

Sasuke turned his head, hearing the mischievous tone in Naruto's voice, "What is it?"

"Let's just say it's something you can use on me later," Naruto said with a wink, walking out the door.

Sasuke flicked through the channels for the next while, searching for something to distract him from his thoughts. Eventually he gave up on it, getting up from the couch and making his way to the bedroom. Sitting at the edge of his bed was a black box with a ribbon wrapped around it.

He picked it up and slowly unfurled the ribbon. It felt silky to touch. He opened the box, his eyes widening at the contents.

A dildo. Naruto had brought home a dildo. Instantly, images of him fucking Naruto with it flashed through his mind.

He lifted it, inspecting it closer. There seemed to be a small numbered dial on it, for some reason. He twisted it to 1, feeling the device spur to life in his hand. It was vibrating gently, buzzing against Sasuke's hand. He felt his cock twitch.

He was imagining the things he could do to Naruto with it, when suddenly a different idea flashed through his mind.

He set the toy down, pulling his shirt off. He could tell what he was about to do wasn't right, but he knew he wasn't going back on it now either. He quickly undid his pants, letting them drop to the floor with his underwear and kicking them off.

He lifted the device and bit his lip. It was still vibrating. He climbed on the bed, opening the drawer in his nightstand and pulling a bottle of lube out. His heart was pounding slightly now, as his excitement built. He poured some lube over the toy, rubbing it up and down. Fuck, he didn't think he had the patience to prep himself. But he had to; he hadn't been fucked in three months. He groaned as Kyuubi flashed through his mind. He envisioned himself being held down as Kyuubi snapped his hips harshly, fucking him deeply. He'd call him his good little kit, or his slut, or his whore, and Sasuke would agree and beg to be fucked harder.

He shoved two fingers into himself, noting how it stung. He quickly scissored them, trying to loosen himself. His cock was hard and aching between his legs now.

He pulled out his fingers, deciding he couldn't wait any longer. He settled into a kneeling position and placed the device behind him, rubbing it against his hole.

"Mmph, Kyuubi," he moaned, pushing the toy so that the head of it popped in. He could feel the burning stretch of it, but the pain felt so good.

He sunk lower on the device, feeling it buzz inside him lightly. He whimpered, scrambling to higher the vibrations. He heard it click twice, but even though the device was only on three, it was already feeling too intense for him. His hand grabbed his cock, squeezing and stroking it. He knew he wouldn't last long, but he wanted to draw out his pleasure too.

His eyes were closed, and memories of Kyuubi assaulted him. He imagined the toy being that hard cock, and fucked himself on it faster. He envisioned Kyuubi's hand in his hair, his arm around his waist. "You're such a good fucking cock whore," Kyuubi would grunt while thrusting inside him.

'Kyuubi, Kyuubi, Kyuubi,' he thought, and then the words were tumbling from his lips. His hand quickened on his cock, precum leaking out. He was so close. "Kyuubi, please, master, ngh…"

Sasuke's body was slammed forward by a sudden wave of power. The toy dug into him further and he yelped in shock. He tried to sit back up, but the power holding him down was too strong. He opened his eyes to see red glowing all around him.

"K-Kyuubi?" He called. He couldn't move his arms, it was like they were being binded by the chakra.

"Hello, my little kit," A deep voice purred behind him before a strong hand landed on his ass, the smack of it resounded around the room and the toy inside him jolting, digging against his prostate.

"Ah, Kyuubi, ngh-" Sasuke felt like he couldn't get any words out. Naruto was meant to be out with friends, so how was Kyuubi here now? Did he take over Naruto while he was fully conscious and return? Had anyone seen? He knew this wasn't a good sign, but his fox was back.

The power around him was intense and making him groggy. The toy was driving against his prostate, and so many emotions were suddenly spilling from him. He couldn't think straight at all.

He bucked his hips, feeling completely overloaded. He was going to-

"You are not allowed to cum," the deep voice commanded from behind him. Sasuke yelped as he felt a strange tightening around his cock and balls. Even though he felt like he was going to explode, it was like he couldn't.

"Heh, my cute little kit, didn't you know your body obeys to my command now that we are bonded?" Kyuubi said from behind him.

 _Wait, what?_ He hadn't known… He couldn't think right at all. His cock felt like it was on fire, but Kyuubi was here, he was finally here.

"Kyuubi, please, I can't take it," Sasuke whimpered. His voice was quivering; he'd never felt so powerless in his life.

He felt Kyuubi smack his ass again, further moving the toy. Then he felt the vibrations increase dramatically.

"I've been gone for three months and I come back to find my little kit fucking himself on a plastic toy, begging like a whore." Kyuubi said, twisting his hand in the back of Sasuke's hair before pulling his head back, "I thought all you needed was my cock, but I must have been mistaken."

"No- ah, all I need is your cock, I swear, ngh-"

"That's funny, because it looks like you're panting like a wet slut for this toy instead." Kyuubi's voice held a sadistic edge.

Sasuke found he couldn't respond. Kyuubi's words were just turning him on more, and he couldn't handle the vibrations against his prostate. The red chakra around him was seeping into his skin, he felt like he was getting high off of it.

Suddenly Kyuubi moved in front of him, and Sasuke glanced up. He moaned at the sight of the red slitted eyes staring down at him. He looked to see Kyuubi's cock. It was red, angry and hard between his legs. _When had he gotten naked?_

"Suck my cock, boy," Kyuubi commanded, and Sasuke felt the power flowing around him lifting, enabling him to sit back on his knees.

Kyuubi placed his cock between Sasuke's lips, and he eagerly started to lick and suck. Kyuubi grunted in pleasure, automatically thrusting his hips forward to fuck Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke groaned around the cock invading his mouth, slurping and sucking and trying not to gag as it began to hit the back of his throat.

"Little slut, start stroking yourself. Remember, you cannot cum." Kyuubi said, pressing his hips more fiercely into Sasuke's mouth. He spluttered around the cock, his hand moving to stroke himself.

He didn't know whether it was because he was gagging heavily on the cock in his mouth, the degradation he felt, or if it was because of his inability to cum while the toy buzzed inside him and he stroked himself, but Sasuke felt tears prick his eyes. His cock was wet with precum and he could feel the burn spread through his balls and around his body. The pressure was killing him.

He could feel spit dripping out of his mouth as his face was fucked harshly, and his vision started darkening. Just as he felt he was about to pass out, the cock in his mouth retreated. He bent and coughed, but then a hand was pulling him back up and he felt warm cum hitting his face.

"You are such a good fuckhole. Look at your pretty face. Covered in tears, spit and my cum. You're a fucking mess, aren't you?" Kyuubi asked.

The degradation was only making Sasuke more aroused. He knew the fox knew it. He was torturing him with pleasure

"Please, please master," Sasuke begged, playing up to Kyuubi's kinks. He knew the fox loved being called master.

Kyuubi pulled him down to lie forward again, moving to lean behind him. Sasuke let out a whimper of relief as the vibrations on the toy were turned off. Kyuubi made no move to remove it from him though.

"You didn't answer my question, slut." Kyuubi said as he ran his palm along Sasuke's ass.

Sasuke didn't respond for a few seconds, still long in a daze and his need to cum overriding all of his senses.

"Yes, I'm a fucking mess," he responded eventually, struggling to get the words out.

"Yes, I'm a fucking mess, what?" Kyuubi asked, toying with the dildo in Sasuke's ass.

"I'm a fucking mess, master," Sasuke responded, pressing his ass back against Kyuubi's hands. He needed his lover inside him, not this stupid toy.

Sasuke felt a finger slip in beside the dildo. It stung, his ass not having being fully prepared when he had put the toy in in the first place.

"Sore, little kit?" Kyuubi asked tenderly, pushing his finger in and out slowly.

"Yes, master- ah-"

Kyuubi added another finger, twisting and turning them deeper.

Sasuke kept his mouth shut. He didn't want to say the wrong thing. He knew he had to be patient if he wanted to have the ability to cum back.

Kyuubi removed his fingers, and Sasuke waited for him to remove the toy. Instead, he felt pain flare up at his asshole. It took him a second to realize that Kyuubi was pushing his cock in while the toy was still inside him.

"Kyuubi, no, please, ahh!-" Sasuke shouted, feeling like he was being ripped in half.

"You wanted this toy and my cock inside you earlier, now you can have them both at the same time," Kyuubi hissed out, his hands gripping Sasuke's hips as he continued to squeeze his cock into the limited space.

Sasuke couldn't respond, all he could do was shout as the cock was inserted into him inch by inch. When Kyuubi was fully seated, he quieted down, but it didn't last long as he can began to thrust in and out of Sasuke's abused hole.

Kyuubi grunted at the tight friction he could feel around his cock. His mate lay before him, whimpering and moaning quietly. Kyuubi frowned; he wanted his kit to feel some pain, but not too much. He let out a surge of chakra, knowing it would enhance the pleasure his kit as feeling.

Sasuke moaned loudly, the burn he was feeling in his ass suddenly turning to indescribable pleasure as the chakra around him wavered. He still couldn't cum, and he felt tears of frustration leak from the corners of his eyes. He had never been fucked like this before. He felt like he was beyond subspace. All he cared about was Kyuubi. All he could feel or see or hear was his presence.

Kyuubi began the thrust his hips more harshly, feeling his second orgasm approaching. Sasuke lay panting and moaning as he felt each snap of Kyuubi's hips send tremors through him. His prostate was thoroughly abused, and the tightness in his cock was unbearable.

Sasuke heard Kyuubi let out a grunt as he came inside his lover, his thrusts slowing and then stopping. Kyuubi hadn't pulled out yet, and Sasuke moved his ass back against the toy and softening cock inside him.

"…Kyuubi, please, I've missed you, please…" Sasuke chanted as he rolled his hips back. Kyuubi leaned down, pressing his chest against his lovers back and grabbing his cock, stroking it slowly.

"I've missed you too, my raven haired beauty," Kyuubi answered between pants, "Mmm, you're making me hard again, kit. Do you know how difficult it's been, not being able to answer your calls?"

Sasuke whimpered, feeling the cock inside him getting larger, spreading him open again.

"Soon, you will no longer have to call. To think of the things we will accomplish together. I want you to cum when I bite, slut," Kyuubi commanded, beginning to move his hips again. Within minutes he was harshly fucking Sasuke again.

Sasuke didn't really understand what Kyuubi was saying. _He'd no longer have to call? Things they would accomplish?_ A sliver of dread mixed in with his hazy pleasure soaked mind.

Kyuubi elongated fangs bit into his curse mark, sending waves of chakra through him. Sasuke screamed, his cock spurting ribbons of cum. He felt his orgasm travel intensely around his body, following Kyuubi's hot chakra. He felt like one with the fox demon, the mating ritual hammering through his being. The next thing he knew everything was darkening, and he passed out to the feel of hips smacking his ass as Kyuubi continued to drive into him. 

* * *

Please review and let me know if this would be worth expanding on :) hope you enjoyed reading! - Elbearo


End file.
